The present invention relates to a golf swing analysis device and a golf swing analysis method.
A golf swing analysis device such as that disclosed in JP-A-2010-11926 has been known. The golf swing analysis device disclosed in JP-A-2010-11926 utilizes an optical motion capture system that captures the state of a swing made by a golfer. A marker is fixed at a given position of the golfer or golf club, and the moving path of the given position is recorded by capturing the motion of the marker.
However, a golf swing analysis device that utilizes an optical motion capture system, such as that disclosed in JP-A-2010-11926, has a problem in that large equipment is required, and field measurement is difficult. In recent years, a golf swing analysis method that utilizes an inertial sensor has been used in order to solve the above problem. For example, the golf swing analysis device disclosed in JP-A-11-169499 is designed so that an acceleration sensor is attached to a golf club, and a golf swing is analyzed utilizing the acceleration measured by the acceleration sensor.
A related-art golf swing analysis device that utilizes an inertial sensor makes it possible to analyze a golf swing, but has a problem in that it is impossible to provide information that makes it possible to analyze a timing at which a transition to a natural swing occurs (i.e., a timing at which the golfer reduces the rotation of the shoulders to some extent during a swing) after the power produced by the upper part of the body of the golfer has been transmitted to the golf club in the first half of the swing (and a phenomenon that causes such a situation).